¿Correspondidos o No? Finale
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: La intensa historia de amor llega a su fin. En ella, seremos testigos del matrimonio que los une ante Dios en las maravillosas playas de Malibu, California; ademas del tan ansiado 'si' de Alisa Bosconovitch y Lars Alexandersson.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Ultimo Capitulo: La Boda Soñada en la Malibu de Noche**

Mientras vamos organizando los preparativos para nuestro matrimonio, tratamos de convencer a Zafina, por todos los medios, que vaya a vernos casados en unas semanas en las playas de Malibu (California), pero la astrologa se nego porque debia viajar la proxima semana a su pais para ver a su padre que esta delicado de salud. Sin embargo, para no quedarnos tristes, nos regalo la casa pensando de que podria venderla aprovechando de que se iria de Los Angeles y eso no es todo, nos regalo un Buda, el mas precioso obsequio que, en un principio, Lars se nego a tomarlo porque dos regalos serian demasiado, segun el. Pero, yo le convenci de que lo aceptemos porque ella ya no lo necesita, asi que... no tuvo otra opcion mas que recibir el regalo. Asimismo, le dije que no queria una fiesta de despedida de soltero porque, despues de casarnos, tendriamos la posibilidad de tener otra antes de ir a nuestra luna de miel, entonces acepto.

A los dias siguientes, comenzamos elaborar los partes de invitaciones para el matrimonio, para lo cual contariamos con la colaboracion de Julia quien se ofrecio en ayudarnos y fijarse hasta los ultimos detalles de todo. Cuando queda una semana con tres dias para la boda, segun mi fuente de programacion, comenzamos a repartir las invitaciones a quienes estan alrededor de la playa y a quienes viven en la cuadra del hotel; ese mismo dia, fui con Lili a comprar el vestido de novia, el bouquet y la lenceria que usaria en la luna de miel y yo pensaba que esta no seria una boda cualquiera en la que pecariamos de tradicionalistas.

"Bien, tienes una gran variedad de vestidos hermosos, pero tendras que elegir solo uno en la que cual te pondras en tu boda". Dijo Lili.

"Mira, Lili. ¿A que mujer no le gustaria casarse de blanco? A todas, ¿no es cierto?... Sin embargo, yo no pienso ponerme uno blanco porque pensare que soy tradicionalista. Por eso, quiero casarme de otro color que no sea blanco ni negro...". Dije dejando a Lili con la boca abierta.

"Ay, Alisa... Bueno, lo que pense es que podrias comprar un vestido de novia, color lavanda para usarlo durante tu boda y luego... otro vestido de fiesta para despues de la misma. Se que eso nos costara totalmente caro, pero Sebastian, mi mayordomo, nos ayudara pagando todo. Ah, no nos olvidaremos del bouquet y la lenceria que pretendes comprar para tu luna de miel". Sugirio Lili.

"Claro... El lavanda es uno de mis colores favoritos y que, posiblemente, lo puedo usar en la boda, pero... ¿Podra tener un velo?". Pregunte.

"Yo puedo elaborar el velo en mi casa, si no es de mucha molestia". Dijo Lili, entusiasmada por las compras.

"Mira... Encontre este bello vestido granate, ¿lo podemos comprar?". Pregunte maravillada por el diseño del vestido.

"Claro, pero tienes que fijarte primero en el precio... Mmm, no es tan caro ni tampoco tan barato, pero lo podemos comprar ya que lo pediste". Dijo Lili.

"Luego, tu mayordomo pagara todo, como quedamos antes". Dije, contenta.

Mientras tanto, Melinda llevo a Lars a comprar un terno que lo usara en el matrimonio y, siguiendo la costumbre de no ser tradicionalistas, se pondra uno gris. Ademas, una corbata roja, una camisa blanca que contraste con el terno y un par de zapatos de cuero tambien grises. Mientras esto sucedia, Lili y yo escogimos los aros que mi novio y yo nos pondriamos en la ceremonia y al cabo de dos dias despues, vemos que la decoracion esta yendo justo como queremos, pero tambien pedimos que haya varias mesas con bocaditos dulces y salados y un variado buffet para que la gente que asista pueda degustar los platos de su preferencia. Al otro dia, Melinda contrato a un fotografo para que realize una sesion de fotos llevandonos, en un dia soleado, a un campo, para que sirva como fondo y que estamos en contacto con la naturaleza, que es lo que mas nos gusta. Sin embargo, deberiamos irnos con el vestido de novia y con el terno puestos para que las fotos queden como un lindo recuerdo.

"Bien, este es el fotografo que contrate para que realice la sesion de fotos y, como pueden apreciar, estamos en un dia de sol y de campo. A mi me parece buena idea que comiencen posando sentados encima de un caballo y besandose, esa seria una buena manera de comenzar esto". Dijo Melinda.

"Me encantaria, pero tengo miedo de caerme del caballo". Dije.

"No te preocupes, Alisa. Lars te sostendra fuerte, pero te dare un consejo: no mires abajo porque podrias caerte y lastimarte. Bueno, empezamos de una vez con la sesion". Dijo Melinda.

"¿Donde nos ponemos?". Pregunte para que no pase ningun contratiempo.

"Encima del caballo, pero cuidado que no la arruines. Dijo Melinda.

Gracias a los consejos que ella me dio, hicimos la sesion de fotos en 45 minutos y no me cai, ya que Lars tambien me apoyo en esto, mirandolo fijamente a sus ojos; dichas fotos salieron al dia siguiente saliendo perfectas. Mientras tanto, Lili acompaño a mi novio a reservar una habitacion en un lujoso hotel cuatro estrellas para alojarnos en nuestra primera luna de miel y luego, regresaron para empacar nuestras pertenencias y mudarnos a la casa de Zafina, regalo que la astrologa nos dio antes de que viajar a la India. A medida de que se acercaba el momento, me preguntaba si hice bien en decidir retirarme de la escuela y tener otra vida al lado del amor de mi vida; sin embargo, si bien tome decisiones de las que hice para atras, hay otras en las que ya no hay vuelta que darle, como esta.

Y llego el gran dia de la boda en Malibu. Las Damas de Honor como Lili, Melinda, Julia y algunas mas que fueron seleccionadas previamente se prepararon desde temprano. La cabañita se adorno con una larga alfombra roja para recibirnos y, tambien, a los invitados, se regaron petalos de flores rosadas, rojas, amarillas, lilas y blancas por la alfombra, hubo una recepcion en que los invitados llegaran y se pusieran comodos antes, durante y despues de la ceremonia, el grupo musical tambien llegaba y se preparaba para el marco musical. Las horas pasaban y el novio llego en medio de aplausos de la gente; tambien llegaban las Damas de Honor, pero lo que faltaba era que yo me apareciera para comenzar con el casamiento; sin embargo, durante el camino, los nervios se apoderaban de mi.

"¿Estas nerviosa por la boda religiosa, Alisa?". Pregunto Lee Chaolan que vino especialmente para ser mi padrino de bodas.

"Totalmente, nunca pense que este momento llegara. Simplemente, preparamos todo anticipadamente y los resultados saldran a la vista. No solo me casare sino tambien me divertire". Dije, ya toda lista con el vestido de novia.

"Seras la novia mas hermosa que jamas han visto y Lars te amara mas cuando te vea asi, de eso te lo aseguro". Dijo el Señor Chaolan.

"Si. De ahora en adelante, la gente me conocera como la flamante Señora Alexandersson". Dije, convencida de que le dare el 'Si' a Lars.

Llegamos a Malibu y salimos de la bella limosina rosada que nos llevo desde el hotel con los violines que empezaban a sonar la clasica marcha matrimonial, con las chicas mirando como caminaba despacio de la mano de Lee y con Lars que me esperaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cuando Lee me entrego a el, el sacerdote comenzo la misa y la musica dejo de entonarse.

"Hermanos, estamos aqui reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer. Si hay alguna persona que se atreve a impedir esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre".

"No hay nadie, Padre, prosiga con esta ceremonia". Dijo Lars.

Luego de que el Padre continuara con el matrimonio, Lili y Lee (los padrinos) aparecieron con los aros para continuar con esto.

"Yo, Alisa, te acepto a ti como esposo para serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe". Dije, mientras puse el anillo en su dedo.

"Yo, Lars, te acepto a ti como esposa para serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe". Dijo e introdujo el aro en mi dedo.

"Dicho esto, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia". Dijo el Padre, despues de bendecirnos con la Señal de la Cruz y nos besamos, mientras la gente aplaudia sin parar.

Luego, fuimos donde esta la banda para empezar la fiesta que, curiosamente, era al caer la noche. La gente disfrutaba, comia, bailaba, mientras que nosotros estabamos felices porque cumplimos con nuestro sueño mas ansiado: casarnos, bajo la luna llena que iluminaba el cielo y a orillas del mar. El momento de tirar el bouquet llegaba, todas las chicas se ponian de espaldas lanzaba mi bouquet y Lili fue la afortunada en ser la proxima en casarse, siempre y cuando cumpla la mayoria de edad. La fiesta se prolongo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero Lars y yo dejamos Malibu en medio de la algarabia de la gente para irnos a la habitacion del hotel para pasar nuestra primera noche de luna de miel juntos.

"¿Estas contenta por casarnos?". Pregunto Lars.

"Si. Demasiado, era el sueño que toda pareja anhela tener. Pasamos por muchas adversidades que ponian en peligro nuestro amor, pero todo se pudo, gracias a la fe que tuvimos en Dios para seguir demostrando que nuestro amor esta por encima de todo y de todos". Dije, contenta.

"Y esto es porque nos correspondemos, porque el destino quiso que estuvieramos unidos aun a pesar de todo lo malo. Ahora que vencimos a todo sentimiento negativo, las cosas volvieron a su cauce...". Dijo Lars que me besaba.

"Es cierto, la fuerza del amor supero todo obstaculo. Ahora que estamos juntos, no habra nadie que nos separe. ¿Que te parece si vamos al balcon para gritar nuestro amor a todo pulmon?". Pregunte.

"Gritaremos a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos mas que nunca". Dijo Lars.

Despues de seis años, nos reencontramos despertando una pasion sin limites; el me enseñaria cosas que nunca hice. Sin embargo, una tormenta oscura pondria en peligro el planeta y a nosotros mismos, pero gracias a Zafina, triunfamos y recueperamos la paz que la tierra la tenia perdida. Nos dependiamos mucho entre si, pero no todo era color de rosa en nuestro romance aunque lo haciamos todo por amor recuperando lo que se habia alejado. Y una vez casados, gritaremos que nos amamos... ¡Que Lars y yo... NOS CORRESPONDEMOS!

**FIN**


End file.
